SAVE:Stop Abusive and Violent Events
by Darkness-of-Angels
Summary: Just beyond my house lies the infamous Mt Ebott, where children mysteriously vanish and where our story begins. My name, is (Y/N) and I made the great decision to hike up that mountain. If only I knew what was in store for me, however, I know I would walk up that mountain again in a heartbeat. After all, they need me. "Frisk, why did you climb this mountain?" "Because,I needed you"


Hey guys!

Wow…..it's been….a hot bloody minute

A…very long minute.

I'm sorry.

Don't know quite what to say.

'Nightmares of a small turtle' hasn't been forgotten, I'll finish it, I've just not been happy with what I've been writing lately.

My 'Hey Arnold:Survive of Die' story will also be finished, I just need to figure out the long-term plot (hate planning with a passion).

I didn't want to upload this, I don't want to disappoint like I've done in the past, but I also do want to share this journey with you. I have so many planes for this story and I've already written so much, this is just a very small portion.

This has been the only story I've written where my heart pounds with excitement, where my eyes sparkle with inspiration.

This is not going to be a small story, not at all, I've already written around 11,000 words as one chapter but thought it'd be best to cut it into manageable sizes. First chappie, this chappie, is going to be the shortest chapter of this story. And this will most likely be the longest author note lol. This will also be a slow story with little to no romance, so sorry all you sans lovers, imma hurt him in this story and he gets no love from the reader, at least not romantically.

This is about Frisk, Chara and you, the reader. It's about an adult being thrown into the underground, dealing with monsters who want your soul while protecting Frisk all throughout it.

It will get dark. Very dark, the rating may change from T to M later on down the track.

I'm also uploading this to my account on Achive-Of-Our-Own, I'll put the link in after I figure out how to set it all up in case you'd rather read it there.

Thank you so much for sticking with me and being patient, and if you're new, I'm going to try my absolute best to make sure you don't go through what I made my past readers go through. I believe the last time I actually uploaded a chapter was in 2013.

I'm sorry.

At least my writtings improved, heh.

Please critic my story, I want to make it as great as possible, tell me what you want less of and more of.

Anyway, that's enough for one day.

So please

Please

.

.

.

Enjoy

* * *

 **SAVE**

 **Stop Abusive and Violent Events**

Down where the monster roam

I pack my traveling duffle bag with the rest of my food and fluids before setting it down next to an old school bag; it has always been twice my size, so it was perfect for my escape. After checking over all the items for the fifth time, I finally decide I was prepared enough for my trip. I was heading off to mount Ebott for a solo camping adventure; and my plan was to be there for two weeks and hopefully have more than enough supplies for it. I knew I could wash my clothes in the rivers that can be found all over the mountain, so hopefully I could avoid wearing smelly outfits. I had a book on all the berries, nuts and other snacks I could forge that weren't poisonous and the kinds that I should steer clear from. I had more than enough bottles of water filled, and the rivers were all fresh water so I could always refill them when I became low on liquid. I also have a fully stocked first aid kit. Making sure everything was secure, I began going around my small home, locking all the windows and doors and also making sure the power was off. Picking my things up, I start the journey that will, unknowingly, change my life forever. For the better or worse, I have still to find out.

Mount Ebott isn't far from my house as I live in a secluded area at the base of the mountain. A few other people lived in the area but as it's not a very popular area due to the disappearances, everyone's houses are pretty far apart, my neighbour's house is just tall enough that I can see the roof from out my front window. My house happens to be the highest and nearest to the mountain which really helped the hike I was about to take. I take a deep breath before setting off into the woods.

I hum happily to myself as I munch on my chicken salad sandwich, still making my way up the overgrown pathway up the mountain. I smile to myself at the thought of being completely alone. Because of the legends and disappearances no one ventured to the mountain, meaning I had it all to myself. Was I scared, no, did I believe in the superstition surrounding this place, nope. I sigh in peace as golden flakes flutter down from tall and strong, wooden hands of the trees, a strong, sweet scented breeze flew past me, warm and comforting. Small beads of sweat began to collect on my forehead, despite it being fall it was still very hot out. I continue to travel upwards, looking at all the untainted and lushes wildlife. Once again, the legends have saved this mountain, as no people equals no rubbish, or near to none. A golden butterfly flutters down and lands on a huge leaf nearby. Taking my camera out, the only electronic besides my phone that I also took with me, I got into a good angle and snapped a shot. Looking down at the picture I smile, it was perfect shot. I took a few more; I swear the butterfly was hanging around just for me to snap his picture. After I had a good handful, I continue my journey up the now steeper pathway. I didn't notice the butterfly following me as I brave the 'cursed' mountain. An hour later I found myself leaning on a rock, waving my hand like a fan while drinking water. It seems that a heatwave came out of nowhere because it was not this hot before, it's probably because of the altitude of the mountain and how high I've gotten. You know, lack of air or something like that, or was it meant to get cooler, uhh who cares, too hot to think. As I sat and rested, I heard something. It was very quiet, the rustling leaves were louder then it but I could still detect it slightly, it sounded like footsteps. Now I know what you're thinking, footsteps in the middle of a vacant and cursed mountain, me all alone and defenceless, get the hell out of there now. Don't wanna be like all those girls in those horror films now do ya?

But I'm a curious person, plus, what's wrong with a little bit of adventure; it'll probably be nothing anyway.

I was very wrong.

Very wrong indeed.

I, as quietly as I could, crept towards the footsteps, carefully pushing through bushes and low hanging branches. The closer I got, the subtler noises I could hear. A sniffle here, a gasp there and soon uneven breaths reached my ears, and by how high pitched they were, I could tell it was a child.

Now one thing to know about me, you do not get me near a crying child, not cause I dislike kids but because of the opposite. I can't stand a sad child, I can't handle seeing a child hurt. So once my brain processes the fact that it was a child, crying and by the sounds of it, on their own and in the middle of the woods. I said bye bye to reasonable me and said hello to mama bear.

I slightly leaned out of a small hidey hole in the bush that I was hiding in and saw a small child with brown shoulder length hair resembling a messy bob that bounced as they tripped and stumbled. Small hands rubbed at their teary face, their small bunny nose twitched as they sniffled. The poor thing a few feet away from me and stumbled past my place in the bushes. I was about to call out to them when I noticed a hole, a really big hole, and the kid was headed right to it. With their eyes shut tightly they wouldn't see it, they tripped and they began to fall. Time seemed to slow. I couldn't let them fall, I had to save them. Instinct overtook me and I raced faster than I've ever ran before. The kids body turned, trying to grab onto something that could give them aid. My eyes met bright, tearful and scared yellow irises. Their hand reached out. I could nearly hear them calling for help despite the lack of sound coming from the child.

 _But nobody-_

 **And somebody came.**

We both fell.

* * *

Hey! that's all for the first chappie and the shortest chappie.

Please tell me your thoughts and feelings, I know the first bit sucks but I hope the other chappies will be more likeable :)

Anyway, if people are interested it'll prosper!

however if people do not like this story

then it'll wither away into the darkness of angels.

Bye!


End file.
